


Basketball

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops. Save your hate. I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> You're going to hate me for a bit, but the ending might be worth it?

“Where’s Zach?” Ariana asked as I came into the living room.

 

“What?”

 

“Where’s Zach? I would have thought you would bring him to this. He likes basketball, doesn’t he?” she was flittering around the apartment getting ready while she spoke.

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“So…where is he?” she asked, coming to an abrupt stop directly in front of me.

 

“Uh…I don’t know.”

 

“Did you even invite him?”

 

“Uh…no…why would I?”

 

“Um, because he’s your _boyfriend_ and you have tickets to the NBA All-Star Game which is basically his dream, Frankie. Are you kidding me right now?”

 

“But it’s like a work thing…why would I invite him?” She just stared at me in stunned silence for a long time. She wasn’t making any sense to me. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You’re kidding right? Like he’s on his way or meeting us there or something, right? Like you’re actually kidding me right now…”

 

“What, no? Of course not.”

 

“This is _my_ work thing, Frankie,” she said exasperated. “It’s not a _work_ thing. Neither was that fashion show last night. I don’t understand what your problem is.”

 

“Of course it’s a work thing. Famous people will be there.”

 

“That doesn’t make it a work thing, Frankie…I’m famous. Everywhere we go there’s famous people. Zach’s your boyfriend. I thought you loved him? I thought he moved to New York to _spend time with you_. You already hurt him last night when you wouldn’t spend Valentine’s Day with him, no you’re going to go to an event that is basically living his dream, and post all sorts of pictures to rub that in his face, too? I won’t let you do it. You either need to call him and officially break up with him and tell your fans that you’re choosing your fame over him, or you need to call him and tell him to come along tonight. But you’re not leaving this apartment until you talk to him, because I’m not going to let you do this to him. He’s such a sweetheart, Frankie.”

 

“Of course I love him. I’m busy, Ariana.”

 

“I’m serious, Frankie.”

 

“You can’t stop me.”

 

“I can tell them to take your name off the guest list.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would and I will if you don’t call him and fix this. Right now, Frankie. I don’t have time for your games tonight. I have to get there.”

 

“So, let’s go then.”

 

“Frankie, I’m serious. If you don’t call him, I will take your name off the guest list.”

 

“Ariana, stop being ridiculous. You’re going to make yourself late.”

 

“I will gladly be late to save my brother from losing the love of his life and that’s exactly what you’re doing right now, Frankie. Call him.”

 

“What are you talking about? He knows how busy I am. He probably already has plans.”

 

“To watch the game on television with AJ, I bet. Call him, Frankie.”

 

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I dialed Zach’s number and it took three rings before he answered. “Hey,” he said quietly.

 

“Hey, babe. What’s up?”

 

“Not much. What are you doing today?” he said before inhaling sharply.

 

“What’s wrong?” I said suddenly, recognizing the hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“Nothing,” he lied through gritted teeth.

 

“Baby,” I cooed, collapsing onto the sofa. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t call me that,” he said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what’s wrong, Frankie. Don’t do that right now. I just want to know why, okay? Why did you do it?”

 

“What? What are you talking about, Zach?”

 

“Yesterday, Frankie. Please tell me you’re not really that dumb. I thought you were the smartest and funniest person I’d ever met but I don’t know. It’s not so funny now. It just hurts me.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“BEST VALENTINE’S DAY OF MY LIFE. HAPPIEST VALENTINE’S DAY EVER. Ring any bells?”

 

“I…I got to meet Justin and take selfies last night, Zach.”

 

“It was Valentine’s Day, Frankie. You know I’ve never had someone to spend it with before. I just sort of expected it would be you and me all day. I…I had it all planned out.”

 

“Are you kidding me? It’s just another day, Zach. You have to tell me when you want to spend time with me. I’m really busy.”

 

“You’re too busy for me. I know. I get it now, Frankie. Don’t worry about it, but also don’t expect me to keep waiting for you forever. I gave up so much for you. I changed my whole life around for you, so that we could be together. And this is how you treat me in return. I can’t take this, Frankie. I really can’t. You said you wanted to be with me and here I am. You have to figure out what these means to you.”

 

“What are you talking about right now? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

He snorted. “You blew me off on Valentine’s Day. You haven’t spent any time with me since you got back from LA.”

 

“I’ve been busy, Zach. It’s fashion week.”

 

“Oh, believe me. I know.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“Invite me to go with you sometimes, Frankie. I know you have to do things, but I still want to see you. I want to spend time with you. I fucking _love_ you more than anything.”

 

“Come tonight,” I remembered suddenly how this all started and I realized suddenly that my sister was wise beyond her years.

 

“What?”

 

“Tonight. Ariana is performing at the NBA All-Star Game. Come with me.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes,” I said quietly. “I’m sorry about yesterday, Zach. I didn’t realize how much Valentine’s Day meant to you. I do love you. I want to spend more time with you too…I’m just…”

 

“So busy…I know, Frankie. I’m not asking you to spend every waking moment with me, but I’d like to actually see my boyfriend once in a while.”

 

“I’m sorry, Zach. I’m so sorry. I feel absolutely terrible. I didn’t realize what I was doing to you. I didn’t think you’d want to go to these things with me. I didn’t think. They’re _work_ for me, so it’s weird. I...I’ve never told my fans about a relationship before. I’ve just always flirted with everyone. I’ve just always kept is separate.”

 

“That’s fine, Frankie, but this is different, okay? I don’t want to have to hide. You’ve never had a boyfriend like me before, right? This is different. They need to know, because it’s not right to keep this from them. You indirectly tweeted me so many times. You’ve told them about other parts of this, but never the best part. I love you, Frankie, and I just want to share that with the world. They support us. They want us to be happy, Frankie.”

 

“I know, Zach. It’s…okay Ariana is staring at me now. Please come tonight. You can come here afterwards and we can talk about everything tonight. I promise.”

 

I could him trying to fight it as he finally spoke. “Okay. But you have to promise me something else.”

 

“What?”

 

“Be my _boyfriend_ tonight. Let me kiss you and whisper in your ear if I want to. Sit next to me and put you hand on my leg.”

 

“It’s…televised, Zach.”

 

“Then I’m not coming. I want to more than anything, but I can’t do it if you’re not going to actually act like my boyfriend. I can’t do it. It was always you begging me for this, but now it’s my turn. I need to you to stop trying to hide us from the world. I’m not asking you to tweet it out or anything. I’m just asking for you to be my boyfriend when we’re in public. Please.”

 

“Okay,” I said as I swallowed. “Okay.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise, Zach. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Okay. Where should I meet you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay. I'm sorry.


End file.
